overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Ulbert Alain Odle
:"Roar, my secret arcana! Descend, o ultimate disaster! Flow, ye tears of despair and regret! — Catastrophe!" ::- Ulbert casting his magic. Ulbert Alain Odle (ウルベルト・アレイン・オードル) is a guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He is the creator of Demiurge. Appearance Ulbert Alain Odle's game avatar resembles that of a humanoid gray goat, crowned with a pair of wickedly curved golden horns. He is dressed in a black suit and velvet cape, with a rose pinned on his left shoulder. Upon his head is a beau and the right side of his face is covered with a golden mask. Personality Among all of the guild members, Ulbert Alain Odle was the person who is fixated on the word "evil" the most, since he suffered from Chuunibyou. Ulbert usually argued with Touch Me, mostly due to their competitive streak. However, Momonga thinks of their arguments as a pleasant memory, and believes they were still good friends with each other regardless. On the other hand, he also tends to show his sincerity out of good will for his friend, Momonga while at times, act mischievous about it. Background Ulbert Alain Odle grew up in a poor family. Both his parents worked on the production line, but they died due to a work related incident and the insurance paid poorly. The incident is likely the cause of Ulbert's misanthropy, which flows into the character he plays as in YGGDRASIL. While so, he only made it through elementary school. During his time in YGGDRASIL, Ulbert killed a previous player who wielded "World Disaster" as the requirement for taking levels in this class. While playing YGGDRASIL, Ulbert was obsessed with a certain World Item that could summon an endless army of demons that could overrun the world. He attempted to build an item to emulate it and successfully created one. Thus, the final product ends up being a demon statue with six arms, each one grasping a gem with the 10th tier spell "Armageddon Evil". A prototype was made with only three arms, but he was so embarrassed of it and wanted to throw it away. However, Momonga felt that it would be a waste and kept it. Upon conquering the Great Tomb of Nazarick alongside his guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown, he created and designed a dominion on the 7th floor. While at the same time, he did the same in also creating and designing Demiurge and having him govern that dominion done by him. Chronology The Undead King Arc Momonga reminiscences about Ulbert's suggestion if the Great Tomb of Nazarick falls, they'll give the players a grand welcome and make their last stand in the Throne Room like final bosses. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Ainz reminiscences about the argument between Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Odle. He argued with Touch Me that there are people who need to kill the Ice Dragon to fulfill their class-up requirements. During the disturbance, Ainz remembers that Ulbert was obsessed with a certain World Item that could summon an endless army of demons that could overrun the world. He attempted to build an item to emulate it and successfully created one. Ulbert's prototype was left in the Kingdom as an explanation for the demon attack. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc When Ainz decides to give a reward to Sebas, he remembers that Demiurge suggested that Sebas and Tuare forming a relationship would be a good thing. He wonders if Sebas and Demiurge actually have a good relationship and feel relieved that they aren't fighting anymore. He then compares their relationship with their creators, Touch Me and Ulbert. Ainz reminisces that the reason for the conflict between Touch Me and Ulbert was due to something outside of Yggdrasil. In other words, Ulbert’s jealousy towards Touch Me was due to real world reasons. Ainz remembers that the relationship between the two became tense ever since the quarrel they had one time and wonders if that was the cause of everything. Ainz then wonders for the last time thinking that if he was the person as of now, perhaps he could have understood the reason for his friends' quarrel back then. Abilities and Powers Ulbert Alain Odle is the most powerful magic caster of Ainz Ooal Gown. He was equipped with the strongest magic caster class called the "World Disaster", a class with incredible firepower and destructive magic. On top of that, he took levels in several classes boasting high firepower which further specialized his offensive ability. As a result, his burst damage was unrivaled. By attack power alone, he was easily among the top five in the guild, but he had a weakness. Though he had an ample supply of MP, his consumption rate outstripped even that. In other words, he burned through MP rather quickly. Upon mastering the power of "World Disaster" class, he has managed to gain a new spell known as "Grand Catastrophe" under his arsenal. Active * Grand Catastrophe: It's an ultimate move which requires 60% of his mana. Its destructive power outstripped the might of even super-tier spells. This spell is capable of wiping out five elementals, which should have been at full health, were instantly annihilated. * Magic Arrow Main Equipment * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. Consumable Items * Cash Shop Items * Unnamed Wand: He used one to cast his area-of-effect attack spells. Relationships Demiurge Ulbert is the creator of Demiurge, who is the embodiment of his fixation on the evil thematic. Momonga Ulbert trusted him with final decisions without complaint. He even entrusted Momonga to keep his failed World Item prototype. Both him and Momonga were part of the No Cash Item Alliance. Ulbert was quite close to Momonga and even confided in him as he saw Momonga as a born-loser like himself. Both share similar tragedies when they were young, losing their loved ones to the grinding indifferent wheels of society. Touch Me Ulbert had conflicting issues with his guildmate, Touch Me, mostly due to their competitive streak but also real life concerns. He disliked Touch Me but he knew it was just a pointless jealousy towards him because Touch Me was Ulbert's opposite. Ulbert's antagonist relationship with Touch Me was inherited by Demiurge, who also shares a strained relationship with Sebas Tian, Touch Me's creation. Peroroncino He and Peroroncino were the first ones to came up with an idea of forming a No Cash Item Alliance with the idea that they could compensate for the weakness with skill. Bukubukuchagama They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Ulbert trusted her skills as a player and would follow her instructions. Yamaiko They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Warrior Takemikazuchi They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Nishikienrai They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Trivia * Ulbert is one of the guild members, who suggested on conquering the world as a joke. * During the last moments of YGGDRASIL, Ulbert confronted someone in the real world. * Before the formation of the Ainz Ooal Gown, Ulbert is considered to have the highest firepower in the clan called Nine's Own Goal. * Let alone Momonga who could be considered a Chuunibyou as evident from his own creation of Pandora's Actor, Ulbert also do happens to be one too based on how the way he acts. Quotes * (To his Guildmates): "If they make it to this point, let's give the heroes a grand welcome. There's a lot of players saying we're evil and whatnot, so why not wait for them majestically inside like final bosses?" * (To Touch Me): "It seems like Touch Me-sama is the one who doesn’t remember that there are people who need to kill the Ice Dragon to fulfill their class-up requirements." * (To Yamaiko about Nazarick): "I agree as well. Being that the dungeon is dangerous, it will also offer a great reward when we complete it. I want to take advantage of our early discovery and attempt it by trial and error so we can gain the reward for clearing it. Unknown dungeons are troublesome. We should go gather information on how to beat it before other people find out about it." * (To Momonga about Touch Me): "Momonga-san… You're right. I went too far. Still, don't you think he’s being selfish? First he chased that person away, and now this. If this is the case, shouldn't he have disbanded us earlier?" * (To Momonga about him becoming guild master): "I don't think so. Personally, I feel Momonga-san is an excellent candidate. He logs in regularly, is meticulous, and he doesn’t have any strange habits. Also, he’s a neutral party who isn’t biased towards anyone." * (To his Guildmates): "—Everyone, you're being too overconfident. Do you know how low the odds are of one-shotting an unknown dungeon? The effective level of a dungeon goes up several times when you try it for the first time." * (To Momonga): “I've been thinking about it recently, but if damage is all you want, wouldn’t that be more easily done by the frontliners? Magic casters ought to know utility spells." * (To Momonga): "Momonga-san, I'm really sorry for saying this, but aren't you a born loser like me, Momonga-san? No matter how hard you try, you'll never be able to lead a comfortable life." * (To Momonga): "If they didn't teach you the bare minimum in elementary school, you couldn't even become a subordinate to the born winners, so they made elementary school easy… Honestly, it's ridiculous how you end up at one of two extremes in this world from birth. It's insane how unfair this world is. You can climb the ranks if you work hard? Don't make me laugh.” * (To Momonga): "My parents died pretty horribly. Working in such a dangerous place… they couldn't even find their bones, you know. And the compensation they paid to their employees was miserable. That's why they didn’t stop the production lines. After all, stopping them would incur huge losses. Losers like us… they use us up and throw us away." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Demons Category:Magic Caster Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:No Cash Item Alliance Category:Nazarick